The Beginning of Everything Chapter 1
by PinoyHeart165
Summary: The beginging of everything. Does he love her? They both know that she loves him. Sasusaku OneShot
1. The Beginning of Everything

Haruno Sakura was walking down the street on her way to the hokage tower. She was called, not knowing why.

Sakura was a young, 20 year old medical jounin. Her teammates where Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura saw Sasuke, and ran up to him. He was also called to the tower.

"Hey Sasuke,"

"Hi."

"So, do you know why we are called to Lady Tsunade?"

"Hn." With this, Sakura sighed. Sasuke was a man of not many words. Sakura loved him. And he knew it. Did he love her? Sakura mentally slapped herself, and forgot about this thought and went inside the hokage tower.

**~inside the hokage tower~**

"Mission for you. I'll cut to the chase. For you two, this mission will not be easy. Your target's name is Naga Gonen. He is a missing-nin from the sound and must be killed."

Sakura and Sasuke listened to Lady Tsunade explain the mission. Seemed simple enough, a locate and destroy type of mission. Gonen was wanted for rape and murder of girls ages 13-25.

**-8 Hours into the Mission, near midnight-**

"Sakura, let's stop and make camp." Sasuke said. She silently nodded, and set up the tent while Sasuke started a fire. She stood up, walked a few steps to search for water, but was stopped by Sasuke, who was grabbing her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked firmly. "To look for water. Let go of me now, Sasuke." She said, with anger in her voice. His grip loosened, but he still held onto her. "You think that going by yourself to look for water when we are searching for a rapist not far from here? I'm coming with you." He told her.

"Tch. Since when do you care?" Sakura muttered, but he heard her. "If I lose a teammate, this mission automatically is a failure. Besides, we both know you can't protect yourself."

This filled Sakura with rage. "Just forget! Goodnight." she spat. Sakura walked away a few feet to go train a little. _'Hn. Seems like I've hit a nerve_,' Sasuke thought.

**-The next day-**

Alone in the forest, Sasuke and Sakura were still walking. Sakura was still pissed about what happened last night. _'If only I could tell him what I'm really like_,' She thought to herself.

All of a sudden, kunai and shuriken were thrown at their direction. The two easily dodged, and prepared for a battle. Out of nowhere, came a man who matched their description of Naga Gonen.

"Haruno Sakura? What a pleasure! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naga Gonen." he said, with an evil grin on his face. "How do you know me?" Sakura asked. "Why, you're in almost everyone's bingo book." Gonen took out a book, opened a page, and threw it to the two of them. "Isn't this you?"

Sakura read the book. Matched her perfectly: hair color, eye color, gender, birthday, etc. Description? _'Haruno Sakura was trained by the legendary sannin and current hokage of Konoha, Tsunade. Top mentioned medical-nin, rumored to have surpassed Tsunade herself. With her inhuman strenght, she is one not to be messed with. Rumor has it that she was requested for the next title of 'SANNIN'_.'

**Hey guys! Sorry I know that this was bad, it was my first fanfic! Anyways, I won't be uploading frequently, with school, honor society, etc. However, PLEASE COMMENT! Make any suggestions and I'll try to upload A.S.A.P.! THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	2. Explanation and suffixes?

Sasuke looked at Sakura in awe. How could she have hidden this secret for so long? "Is this true?" he asked.

"...Yes..." She said quietly. Sakura didn't want anyone but the Konoha's hokage, her sensai, and the ANBU to know. Not even Naruto had known.

"Why didn't you tell me? I... I didn't know!" Sasuke yelled. "You weren't SUPPOSED to know! Everything was supposed to be a secret."

"Awww, a lover's quarrel?" Gonen said. "Get over it! Now, I have the pleasure of taking the "Famous Haruno Sakura" herself!"

Suddenly, Sasuke felt the need to protect Sakura, even if she didn't need it. _'What, what is this feeling? What's going on with me?'_

Before they knew it, Gonen shot a paralyzing justsu against Sasuke. He fell back against a nearby tree, and fell to his knees, not being able to move. "Now, we won't have any interruptions. Shall we?" Gonen said.

_'This'll be easy,' _Sakura thought. It didn't matter what type of fighting she was doing; taijutsu close combat, long distance, genjutsu, ninjutsu, etc. Sakura was able to take care of herself.

Gonen took out a kunai and charged at Sakura, raised his weapon, and attacked her. _PUFF. _Shadow clone. She appeared right behind him, took out a kunai, and raised it to his throat.

"Sorry, but you lose. You should have listened to that little bingo book of yours," she said, and with that Sakura slit Gonen's throat, killing him. After killing Gonen, Sakura made her way to Sasuke and released the paralyzing jutsu on Sasuke.

"Let's go home," Sakura said, turning her back from Sasuke. "Wait! Sakura! Tell me what's going on!" Sasuke begged. "I-I'm so lost! Whenever we train, you take the blows and hits and you don't fight back! I thought you were only a medic! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you want anyone to know?"

"It was supposed to be a secret. Only Tsunade, Kakashi-sensai, and the ANBU were supposed to know, not even Naruto."

"But _why_? I wouldn't have ridiculed you about you being weak! Why didn't you want anyone to know?" Sasuke asked, practically begging for answers.

"Because of two reasons. When we were younger in Team 7, you and Naruto were always recognized as some of the top ninja. And you guys still are. I don't want to take that tittle away from you guys. I don't mind hiding. If you guys are noticed for your greatness, then I'm fine with that." Sakura replied.

"What's the second reason? WHY?" Sasuke begged. "There... There was so many things offered to me. ANBU, Konoha council, Akatsuki-" "WHAT? YOU WERE ASKED TO JOIN THE DAMN AKATSUKI?" Sasuke screamed, cutting Sakura off.

"Sasuke-kun, just leave it alone already! And don't tell anyone!" Sakura said, not wanting to talk about this. "If you want to talk about this, then fine. But at another time. I'm tired!"

"Yeah right! How could you be tired!

"Let's just go home, Sasuke." Sakura replied. Suddenly, Sasuke's chest got heavy. Since when has Sakura just called him Sasuke? What happened to Sasuke-_kun__?_

"S-Sasuke?" he said. "Yeah, that's your name, right?" Sakura looked at him. "What, did you forget your own name? Geez," Sakura sighed, and countinued walking.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "What the- Sasuke let go!" Sakura yelled, taking her arm back.

"Sasuke-_kun_. What happened? You don't love me anymore? Don't you forget that suffix at the end of my name, Sakura-_chan_," He told her.


	3. Thoughts and dates?

Sakura just stood there in awe. _'Sakura-chan? What the hell?'_ "Um, why did you call me Sakura-chan, Sasuke...kun?" Sakura asked, remembering to add the suffix to the end.

"Hn. I don't know. Why, you don't want me to call you that?" Sasuke replied. "N-no, it's ok," She answered, with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Let's just go home, ne?"

Sasuke nodded, and the two ninja headed home.

**-Later in the Konoha-**

Sasuke was walking Sakura home after their assasination mission. Niether of them were talking, and finding this a bit awkward, Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So, how did you take it when you found out that I'm not as weak as you thought?" She asked, with a smirk on her face. "Honestly, I was surprised. During training, you would always recieve the punches, and make it seem like it hurt alot when it really didn't! How did you get so strong anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy. After you left, I began training under Lady Tsunade with the intention of bringing you back. But you weren't the only reason. I always felt like a burden to anyone I was on a team with, because someone always felt the need to protect me. You, Naruto, Lee, Kakashi-sensai, and a lot of other people. It's like my drive to become stronger; not wanting to be a burden anymore. It's like your drive to kill Itachi." Sakura explained

"That makes sense. And sorry for making fun of you all these years. If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything." Sasuke apologized, bowing his head towards Sakura.

"No problem, just don't tell anyone. By the way, you didn't have to walk me home, so what's up with that?"

"Hn. I don't know, maybe because I felt like I don't know you, and I wanted to fix that." he replied.

Blushing slightly, Sakura hid her face from Sasuke. '_That, kinda makes sense... I think?'_

"Anyways, this is my stop. Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun. I'll see you tomorrow at training." Sakura said.

"Hn. Later, Sakura-chan,"

**-The Next Day-**

Sakura arrives before everyong, and decides to sit and think. _'This is so weird. After he found out that I'm stronger than he thinks, he starts treating my nicer. First he starts calling me Sakura-chan, next he walks me home, what's next? He' gonna ask me out on a date? Not that I wouldn't mind, hehehe'_

In deep thought, Sakura doesn't notice when Sasuke arrives. Seeing how she's zoning out, Sasuke smirks to himself. _'She seems to have something on her mind.'_

Sasuke walks up to Sakura, and she still doesn't notice him. Sasuke sighs, and Naruto comes running along.

"SAKURA WAKE UPPP! HELLLOOOO?" Naruto yells, shaking her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR NARUTO?" Sakura yells, punching Naruto in the face.

"Owwwwwieee. Sorry Sakura, but you were staring at nothing, and me and Sasuke-teme were right here," Naruto replies, stroking his red cheek. "Oh, sorry. Just...thinking..." Sakura said.

**-After Training-**

"Alright gang, I'll see you again tomorrow at lunch," Kakashi says, disappearing in a puff of smoke. "I'm gonna head off to get me some ramen! Later guys!" Naruto says, running of to his favorite stand.

"Well, I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun. Goodnight." Sakura says, walking off until Sasuke calls her. "Wait, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke says, running up to her.

"Yeah?" "Um... I-I was wondering...if..." Sasuke says, with a red face. He turns his head a little to avoid Sakura from seeing his tomato face. "If what, Sasuke-kun?" she asks.

"I was, um, wondering if you wanted to...you know, get, um something to eat with me?" Sasuke says, and Sakura's face flushed.

"Ah...sure! I would love to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said. "Aa. Ok, I'll pick you up around 7, okay?" Sasuke replied, getting more confident. "Okay! I'll see you when you pick me up then, bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura says, hugging him. "I'll go get ready, see ya!" Sakura says, running home to get ready.

Sasuke stands there, bright red. When he realizes Sakura's gone, he starts doing the cabbage patch. "I GOT A DATE WITH SAKU-CHAN! I GOT A DATE WITH SAKU-CHAN!"

**O.o hahaha hey guys PinoyHeart165 here! Thanks for reading this fanfic, I know it wasn't amazing! Hopefully someone got a video of Sasuke doing the cabbage patch. O.o LOL Anyways like I said I'll update anytime I can, like I said to some people I'm on break. Anyways, again thanks for watching! Byeee!**


	4. Date Night!

-6:50-

Sasuke is walking down the street towards Sakura's house to pick her up for their date. He's wearing a simple white shirt, black jaket, dark blue jeans and vans._ 'It's just a casual thing, we're only getting dinner. Not going to a ball.'_ Sasuke thought while getting ready.

Sakura was at her vanity fixing her hair. She was wearing skinny jeans, sandals, and a pink and blue flower blouse, which brought out her shinning emerald eyes. She had little makeup and let her hair down. She was heading out of her room when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" She called, heading towards the door. She opened the door and saw Sasuke and smiled. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, hugging Sasuke while he returned the hug. "Hey Sakura-chan, you look great," he replied. "Alright, you ready?" he asked. "Yep, let's go!" Sakura said pulling the door shut behind her.

"Wait, do your parents know that you're going out?" Sasuke asked while they started walking. "Um, yeah my parents... um about them..." Sakura said, looking down a bit. "They died in a fire. That's why I live in an apartment now. The fire destroyed the Haruno mansion and killed my family. We were on a mission that day, so that's why I'm alive." she said, tearing a little. "Oh, sorry." Sasuke said apologizing. Sakura sniffled, "It's ok, not a lot of people know."

After walking for about five minutes, the two arrive at a nice little restaurant. A waitress walked over to them, saw Sasuke, and started drooling a little. ( -.-' ) Sasuke started to get a little mad. Sakura saw this, giggled a little, and snaked her arm with Sasuke's. The waitress saw this, pouted a little, and walked them over to a table and handed them two menus. Sasuke and Sakura ordered their drinks, and the waitress took their order.

"I'll have a house special," Sasuke said. "I'll have the same thing." Sakura told the waitress, and left. "So, does that get annoying?" Sakura asked with a smikr. "What?" Sasuke asked, with no idea what she was talking about. "I meant with the waitress. Does every girl who see you act like that?"

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Aa. It get's REALLY annoying sometimes." Sakura laughed. "I know the feeling. Whenever I'm helping out in the hospital, patients seem to check me out. And I have to treat non-patients for the nosebleeds some of them get from looking at me."

Soon the food arrived and the two at and conversed. After they finished eating, Sasuke tipped the waitress, who was crying because Sasuke was taken, paid for their food, and went out. They decided to go on the walk to burn off a little of the food. Sasuke decided to bring Sakura to a special place he goes to for peace and quiet. He wanted to surprise her, so he covered her eyes and walked her to the secret spot.

When they got there, Sasuke removed his hands from her eyes. Sakura blinked for a couple seconds, and was amazed. There were cherry blossom trees all over, and the soft green grass was covered in petals. There was a lake with a beautiful red bridge over it. The water in the lake was clear and Sakura saw her reflection. She also saw the full moon in the reflection of the water. Sakura felt overwhelmed with happiness and understood why Sasuke would go here to get away from everything.

Sasuke came up to Sakura and offered his hand. "With these trees, I could lose you because of your pink hair. If I lost you I would start going crazy here," Sasuke said smirking. Sakura gladly took his hand, and was surprised when Sasuke pulled her body close to his and brought her into a hug. Sakura face blushed a deep red, and buried her face into his chest. "I thought you wanted to hold my hand?" She asked with her face still in his chest.

"I did, but felt that hugging you would be a way not to lose you." He said, blushing a little. Sakura looked up. "I'll never leave you. You won't lose me, I promise." Sasuke looked at her. "I promise you, Miss Haruno, that I will always stay by your side. And I will protect you, even if you don't need it, until my heart stops beating." Sakura had tears in her eyes. "I love you, Sasuke-kun." She whispered. "You still love me? After all these years, you still love me?" he asked, with joy in his voice. "I love you too, Sakura-chan! I love you sooo much!"

Sasuke held up Sakura's chin. He pulled her lips closer to his, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sasuke was overwhelmed with joy. He broke the kiss, and stepped back a couple of steps. "I LOVE SAKURA HARUNO!" he yelled. Sakura started laughing. "AND I LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA!" she yelled back. Sasuke pulled her, accidently knocking her ontop of him. Sakura and Sasuke didn't care that they had fallen.

They were finally happy.

**HEY GUYS! PinoyHeart165 here again! Today is my last day on break, and I knew I had to get this chapter out before I have to go back to school. Thank you for those who have been reading along from the start! And I promise to get these chapters up as soon as I can!**

**Lovezz yaazz!**


End file.
